


Gotta Live on Science Alone

by cladoMasochist (ThePioden)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art Only, F/F, Ladystuck 2014, Multi, Sex Toys, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/F/F, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePioden/pseuds/cladoMasochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimentation is the heart of science, and what self-respecting unofficial xenobiological explorer could pass up an opportunity like this? </p><p>Luckily, Jade has some incredibly helpful lab assistants. </p><p>For Ladystuck 2014, prompt: "Kanaya and Jade experiment "for science" by trying out a lot of different sex toys with each other. Porrim is glad to help if they just can't figure something out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Live on Science Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacebrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebrick/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

>   
> __[In me the scientist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7hjm-ODUTU)  
>  Always stuck on, always trying this.  
> I try to live on science alone.  
> Analysis and freaky sensitivity,  
> We've gotta live on science alone.  
> \- The Dandy Warhols, "I am a Scientist"  
> 


End file.
